The invention concerns molding or coating materials, in particular for mineral substrates such as for building facades. The invention relates to molding or coating materials preferably including an aqueous dispersion of binding agent including at least one hydrophobic resin, hydrophobic resin precursor and/or wax and optionally includes hydrophobised filler and conventional, optionally hydrophobised additives.
Coating substances with those constituents are known for example in the form of silicone resin paints which are also used for coating building facades. Known coating substances of that kind however, suffer from the disadvantage that their full hydrophobicity is only developed after weathering for two to three years, when water-soluble constituents contained in the dry film have been washed out by the rain. The result of this is that, in the initial phase, increased soiling can occur, in particular after long dry periods after which there are large amounts of dirt particles and pollutants in the atmosphere and these are absorbed by precipitation water. The dirt particles are deposited on wettable surfaces and result on the one hand in the appearance of the facades and other contaminated surfaces being adversely affected while on the other hand they result in corrosive attack of the surfaces on which they are deposited.
The operation of cleaning façade and other building surfaces such as light domes, solar panels, roofs and façade decorations is often difficult and expensive as scaffolding frequently has to be erected for such cleaning of the buildings. In the case of light domes, glass roofs and the like in addition to the above-indicated disadvantages there is also a gradual loss in transparency which makes a cleaning procedure absolutely essential from time to time.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to afford molding or coating materials, in particular coating substances for producing self-cleaning moldings or coatings, for example on facades and other building elements, which, if they are exposed to rain or moving water from time to time, clean themselves and prevent permanent settlement of dirt particles and pollutants.